


Meet my friends.

by Jaquiele



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Friendship, Friendship all the way, Gen, Hikari likes koi fishes, Jou has everything under control, Koushirou gets a break from his laptop, Miko the cat appears briefly, Mimi prevents a fashion disaster, Sora and Taichi are soccer buddies, Takeru deals stickers, Yamato is better cook than restaurant chief, also Gabumon is mentioned!, although only a little i swear, but don't worry Taichi is ready to throw fists, kids are sometimes cruel, meeting the parents - friends edition, mostly Yuuko's pov about her son, slight xenophobia i guess?, sligth canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaquiele/pseuds/Jaquiele
Summary: After the entire mess following the summer camp, things are finally calm again and the summer continues. Everything goes back to normal, but with few new additions. Yuuko Yagami gets to met all of her son's new friends and notices a few things changing. And then she gets called to school, because things are never quiet with a child like Taichi. She wouldn't have it any other way.





	Meet my friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I was nuts about Digimon when I was little. It was always somewhere on the back of my mind, because some of my old furniture still has Digimon Adventure stickers on it. So one day I noticed that only the words "Sora" remained and for a second I was like????? when did I get any Kingdom Hearts stickers???? And then I was hit with nostalgia, and now I'm currently rewatching the first series! As far as I'm aware, the word gaijin means an outsider in a negative way, please correct me if I'm wrong. So yeah, after my longest note ever, enjoy!

The first time Yuuko heard about her son’s new friends, she simply nodded along, more concerned with her children being back home, than anything else. Besides, Taichi was very social child, he could befriend practically anyone. It was only a few days after the whole summer camp affair, when she noticed that a few new names kept repeating. Some of them she recalled hearing before, like Sora, the girl from his class who sometimes played soccer with Taichi, other times she dropped by if they had any group homework. Another one she was familiar with, was Koushirou, the younger redhead even visited a few times, which usually resulted with both boys playing video games in the living room.

So it was no surprise when one day when the doorbell rang through the house, Taichi was already sliding on his socks to get the door. Outside was Koushirou, sans his computer, which was a rare sight these days. The boy greeted her politely whilst removing his shoes, with Taichi at his side, already talking excitedly about something. They didn’t even made it back to the room, when somebody knocked on the door. Outside was the young Takenouchi girl, who made a point to not only greet Yuuko, but Hikari as well. Surprisingly, for once, her son didn’t try to shoo his sister away, but waved at them to join the other two. It was first, but certainly not the last time such thing had happened.

Another one caught her attention when one day when she chided him for wearing his most colorful clothes together, the whole thing clashing terribly with his tanned skin, he huffed, pouted and murmured something about some girl by the name Mimi, who apparently kept telling him that bright yellow just wasn’t his color.

Other time he came home with obviously scrapped knees, with cartoony band aids covering the biggest cuts. When Yuuko asked what happened, he said he slipped on the playground but she had nothing to worry about, because Jou already disinfected it and patched him up. When he brought Hikari with himself for a bike trip, he wouldn’t let her out of the house until she put a hat on, reasoning with her that Jou said she’ll get heatstroke if she’s not protected from the sun. She made a mental note to thank this ‘Jou’ for making sure that her children knows the importance of looking after each other.

The name Takeru was actually first brought up by her daughter, with her asking since when she had a bunch of koi fishes stickers on her lunch box. She replied that she exchanged those with her friend for the space themed ones. Later, her eldest mentioned said boy a few times too and soon, his box was also decorated with multicolored, dinosaurs themed stickers.

Although the one that confuses her the most was a boy by the name Yamato. For the longest time she has no idea whether he’s a friend or no, because of how many contradicting information Taichi keeps giving her. The first time he says his name, he’s telling her about how musically talented the boy is, her son marveling at his apparent skills with harmonica. Then, not even three days later she has to listen to how stupid Yamato is and that her beloved son wants to punch him (which ends up with her giving him a stern talk about how violence is not the answer to conflicts). Much to her surprise, later that day, she learns that when Taichi grows up, he’s going to get a lot of money and pay Yamato to cook for him instead of going to restaurant, because what’s the point for paying for bad meal, when you can pay for good one?

Those few names keeps rolling through her son’s stories, sometimes with little Hikari piping in with some of her own comments. As far as she can tell, there are mostly good things he tells her about his new friends, with the exception being the mysterious Ishida boy. For every good thing he says about him, there always seems to be three other, usually bad ones. Like how Yamato ‘is cool, because he showed Taichi how to play the harmonica’, despite her son being clearly not the best musican, immediately followed by how stupid Yamato is because he doesn’t like soccer and never wants to play with him, and how he keeps silent through most of conversations. When she gently asked him that maybe the other boy simply wanted to be alone for a while, she received the most incredulous look ever from her son, followed by ‘ _But mom, I’m his friend! I can’t just let him mope in the corner! He’ll think I don’t like him. He’s stupid like that._ ’.

After that Yuuko decided to accept that her son sometimes said bad stuff about his friend. And before she realized, somewhere along the lines ‘friend’ became ‘best friend’, but the conflicting stream information remained. Summer continued and his friends kept showing through their home, mostly Koushirou and Sora. Twice it was older, very well-mannered boy, whom she learned was Jou, who came over to help her son with his summer homework. He was surprisingly mature for his age and prone to worrying too much. Still, he appeared to know Taichi very well and despite being the older one (she even heard her child call him _sempai_ a few times, which caught her off guard), it sometimes looked like it was him, who seemed to look up to Tai. She knew her son was bit bossy by nature, but she always made sure to remind him that he had to take into consideration other’s opinions, even if he was certain that his idea was better (she couldn’t count how many times she had to reprimand him for trying to force his idea for school’s projects on Sora).

A few times when Sora stopped by to collect her son for a quick match, she was accompanied by a surprisingly bubbly girl with light brown hair. Yuuko was correct in assuming the girl was Mimi, when she made a disgusted face at Taichi’s bright green socks worn with red shoes. She was first properly introduced to the girl, when he hit his first growth sprout around the end of summer. As soon as he was done informing her that he’ll be going to buy some new clothes, she started expressing her concerns. He reassured her that he’ll be in the best hands for this task (was he buying clothes or battling a monster, honestly). A few minutes later someone knocked on their door and with her child currently in bathroom, she opened the door to the same smiling girl who introduced herself as Mimi Tachikawa, complemented her on the flowers scattered around the house, and made a very offended sound at her son’s appearance. She thought that he would get mad for being called ‘ _world’s worst fashion disaster_ ’, but he only laughed and explained that it was the best he could come up with form the clothes that still fitted him. Then with assurance that her son will look ‘ _at the very least half as good as Yamato_ ’, she grabbed his elbow and the last thing she heard was Mimi asking if his bike can fit two people, so they won’t have to worry about missing a train.

Once when she was out with her children to get ice cream after a particularly over salted dinner, her daughter waved enthusiastically at a young blonde boy, letting go of her hand and running up to talk with him. His mother, Natsuko Takaishi, was a polite albeit quite stiff woman, but she made a small talk with her nevertheless, whilst their children chatted among themselves (she proudly noticed that Taichi paid the same amount of attention to the younger boy’s words he would paid to anyone his age, not once making neither Takeru nor Hikari feel like they were less because of their age).

The brown haired woman didn’t even noticed when the summer was over and her children were back to school. It was somewhere during the first month of school, when she realized she never actually met her son’s supposed best friend, which was slightly ironic with how much she heard about him.

She never expected the day when she was called to school by her son’s homeroom teacher, would be the first time she met the infamous Yamato Ishida. On her way there she kept wondering what could have made her son so angry that he got in a fight with another boy from higher grade.

Once she arrived, she was informed that her eldest child was currently at the nurse’s office due to a split lip. Once she was called inside the headmaster’s office she was informed that her Taichi gave the other kid a black eye. She had every intent to drag her son out of the school by his ear, until she learned _why_ exactly he did that. She knew her son understood loyalty well for someone his age and that he seemed to emphasize with others. She was only mildly surprised when it turned out that Taichi threw a fist at the older boy, because he was calling Tai’s classmate _gaijin_. It was so _him_ , that she couldn’t stay completely mad at her child (at least he had a reason, which was still bad, but not as bad as just picking fights because he felt like it). Still, it seemed like a bit of overreacting on his part to throw punches, why he didn’t simply went for a teacher? Nevertheless she apologized to the headmaster on the behalf of her child and promised to talk to him about the incident.

What Yuuko Yagami wasn’t expecting was the sight that greeted her when she went to pick up her son from the nurse. There, at the bench was sitting Taichi with the most furious face she had ever seen on him, his lip swollen and discolored. With one hand he was keeping the icepack as close to the wound as he could without discomfort, the other one was clasped tightly around much paler one. Next to her son was another boy, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs, face hidden behind knees brought to his chest, leaving only a mop of blonde hair visible, his knuckles practically white because of the grip he had on Taichi’s hand.

But before she could even open her mouth, her son was already speaking.

“I’m not apologizing mom, that idiot had it coming! Nothing’s wrong with Yamato having different hair!”

And suddenly everything made sense, the heated glare, the fight. She could only sigh dejectedly.

Figures, Taichi always seemed to lose his cool when it came to his sister being hurt, so why should it be any different when it was about his best friend?

Once again she was interrupted by the return of school’s nurse along with the same man she just finished talking to. With a frown, he informed the blonde boy that he couldn’t reach neither of his parents, so it was only natural for Yuuko upon seeing him tense even more, to step in and assure him that she’ll make sure the boy gets home safely. She did not expect the surprised but happy expression on Taichi's face, nor the pure shock and embarrassed flush on Yamato’s. It was only when the trio finally arrived at the Yagami’s household (after awkward walk home, during which the blonde boy kept silent, sometimes only grumbling short answers and Taichi talking to him the whole time, and repeatedly asking him if he really was fine), Yuuko fumbling with the keys, when her son made the same revelation she did earlier.

“Hey, you’ve never been at mine before! C’mon, you gotta see my room!”

And before she could even protest or ask for any of his parents numbers, he was already taking off his shoes and urging the other boy to take off his. Just before they could disappear inside, Taichi bent down, sweeping their cat of the couch and carefully deposing it in his friend’s arms.

"Miko isn't Gabumon, but you can pet her and hug too!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuko Yagami is a saint, I'd go nuts with a children who are constantly throwing themselves into danger.  
> This story was actually inspired by my friend, when he told me about his trip to Japan, where a lot of people were staring at him becuse of his light hair. And I just wanted Yuuko to be a proud mother who supports her kids!


End file.
